The present invention relates to a device for the localized fastening of elements having an edge, especially of plates to a supporting structure.
In a particular use, it relates to a device for the localized fastening of plates made of building materials to a supporting structure, for the purpose of covering or forming at least partially frontages of buildings or internal walls, where the plates can be made of various building materials, for example asbestos cement, wood or glass, which are single or multi-layer.
At the present time, for the fastening of covering plates, continuous sections are often used, and these are engaged in grooves made in the end faces of the plates and are fastened to a supporting structure. In other cases, fastening members screwed to a supporting structure are used. When the plates are made of glass, they are usually adhesively bonded to a supporting structure, and auxiliary retaining and safety elements screwed to the supporting structure are added.
Furthermore, the Patent FR-A-2,531,755 shows a hook which is cut out from a metal sheet and which is fastened flat to the end face of a plate and then catches on a lug secured to the supporting structure, and the U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,436 shows a U-shaped wire engaged transversely on the edge of a plate in order to grip this, its end being fastened to a supporting structure by means of a nail.
These known arrangements are relatively complicated to put into effect and present problems especially at the time of assembly of the plates and also when one of several plates forming a surface is to be changed, for example because it is damaged.